Stolen
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: A girl named Eliane on the run from a gang called Chiass has a run in with Ben. She discovers that he has lost his Omnitrix, and offers to help him find it.
1. Chapter 1

"Give it back, Elaine!" Liam yelled, throwing a knife at me.

I dodged it and replied, "Aw, come on, Liam, we used to work together. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Liam glared at me. "I got it fair and square! It's not even your type of contraband. It's alien tech."

"This? It looks like a watch to me," I stared at the odd device.

"Give back the Omnitrix!" a strange girl said. She was dressed in a blue outfit, a skirt and top, and she had long red hair. She shot a pink beam at me, which I dodged.

"No way! Liam, you called in for back up?" I said angrily.

"We're not his back up!" the girl yelled, and she shot at me.

I was used to being shot at, from being in the Chiass for so long, but this was ridiculous!

Two boys came up behind her. I guess they were her back up.

The younger of the two was brunette and wearing a green shirt, and the older had darker hair and was wearing black. The brunette looked like he was related to her.

"It's mine!" I shouted. "I found it and I'm going to find out what it is!"

I shot them all with a psionic blast, a psychic wave that sent them all flying backwards. Then I turned and ran.

"Come back with my contraband!" Liam cried, throwing a knife at me in a last-ditch effort.

"Are you gonna kill me, Liam?" I questioned, smirking at him.

Liam was uncertain. "Maybe."

The older boy was on his feet. He seemed to absorb the wall. "Give it back!"

I spun and hit him with another psionic blast. "Man, you guys are persistant."

The girl got to her feet as well and went over to the older boy's side.

"Kevin!" she exclaimed, then turned on me. "What's your problem?"

The other boy was up by now. "Who is she?"

Liam grabbed the Omnitrix out of my hand. "She's Elaine. My old partner."

He punched me painfully in the stomach. I fell to the ground.

I struggled to my feet. "I should've seen that coming."

Liam ran off.

"Liam! No, don't!" I yelled, but he was too far off to hear me.

The brown haired boy looked at me. "Where is he going?"

"To give it to the Chiass, probably," I sighed.

"Well, then let's go," the girl said to her accompliaces.

"I can't just let you go," I replied, knowing I would regret this. "I have to report you. You might hurt somebody."

The older boy laughed. "Us? Yeah right. What about you? You're the thief who tried to steal the Omnitrix."

"I was trying to keep the thing-whatever it was-out of the hands of a Chiass agent. You guys were just in my way."

"What?" the older kid was mad now.

"Calm down, Kevin," said the girl. "So you're not our enemy?"

"I guess not," I shrugged.

"Then help us find the Omnitrix," the younger boy was almost asking, but not really.

"I guess so," I replied. "Who knows what the Chiass might do with it. By the way, my name's Elaine."

"I'm Gwen," the girl said.

"Kevin," said the older boy.

"And I'm Ben," said the younger boy. "Gwen's my cousin."

"Well then, let's find the Omnitrix," I grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down in front of my computer in the basement of my house.

I sighed. "I wonder where the Chiass is set up today."

My brother came up from behind me and hugged me. "I missed you, sis."

I grinned. "Aw, don't get mushy on my, Cohaku."

He checked his watch. "When will they be here?"

"When they're here."

Cohaku went to check a screen. "Have you seen this?"

"What?"

"The Chiass. It's grown substantially."

Gwen and the others showed up then.

"Sorry we're late," she said. "Did you say the Chiass has grown."

"Unfortunately, he did," I replied. "And he wasn't kidding."

"What does that mean for us?" Ben asked. He appeared to be the leader.

"We have to go straight to the top," I said. "The Chiass leader. Stephanie Brewster."

"You mean the daughter of that tycoon, Douglas Brewster?" Kevin interrupted. "I've heard of her."

"How do you-" I began.

"Don't ask." Gwen muttered.

"Well," I grinned. "We'd better get moving before sundown. The Chiass gets restless after dark."


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed. We were in Kevin's car. It was nice, but we were arguing.

"I told you, I've dealt with them before," I was irritated. "I used to work for them. I'm going in alone."

"Then what are we, your bodyguards?" asked Kevin angrily.

"Fine," I smirked. "It's your funerals."

"Not really," said Ben from beside me. "You haven't seen us really fight."

I grinned. "You won't be much good without the Omnitrix."

"How did you know it's mine?" Ben asked angrily. "And how did your old partner get it anyway?"

"In order," I sighed. "I'm a psychic, and I don't know how Liam got it."

"You read my mind?" Ben was angry with me.

"I can tell who things belong to. That's all I can do these days. That's why I don't fight much."

"So why did you bother with Liam the other day?"

"I guess I just didn't want Chiass to get any more technology."


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed. We were in Kevin's car. It was nice, but we were arguing.

"I told you, I've dealt with them before," I was irritated. "I used to work for them. I'm going in alone."

"Then what are we, your bodyguards?" asked Kevin angrily.

"Fine," I smirked. "It's your funerals."

"Not really," said Ben from beside me. "You haven't seen us really fight."

I grinned. "You won't be much good without the Omnitrix."

"How did you know it's mine?" Ben asked angrily. "And how did your old partner get it anyway?"

"In order," I sighed. "I'm a psychic, and I don't know how Liam got it."

"You read my mind?" Ben was angry with me.

"I can tell who things belong to. That's all I can do these days. That's why I don't fight much."

"So why did you bother with Liam the other day?"

"I guess I just didn't want Chiass to get any more technology."


	5. Chapter 5

The guard slapped me across the face.

I sighed. "You shouldn't do this. I did it to save my life."

"I doesn't matter why you did it," the guard slapped me again. "You stole from us and now you have to suffer the consequences."

"What about the Flyn Agreement? Anyone who quits the gang is left alone."

He slapped me again. "You didn't quit, you deserted. And it's not about you. It's about the technology you stole from us."

"Fine," I said. "Do whatever you want to me. Just leave my friends out of this mess. They've done nothing."

Kevin broke through the door. Gwen and Ben were right behind him.

"'Nothing,' huh?" the guard said irritably getting up and blocking my escape.

Gwen threw a pink beam at him and he went unconscious.

"Why did you come back?" I wondered aloud.

Gwen shrugged. "You would've probably done the same for us."

I smiled. "Let's get out of here


	6. Chapter 6

We were back in Kevin's car.

I sighed. "Ben, are you still mad at me?"

I hated it when people were mad at me.

"No," he said. "I'm sorry. I never thought they would kidnap you."

"Well then," I replied. "I suppose we're friends."

"I guess we are," Ben smiled. "Do you want to be part of our team? You're a good fighter."

"Yes," I said, grinning. For the first time in my life, I wasn't alone.

Yes...that was the end of Stolen. But the 2nd part of this series is called Cursed and it's coming soon!


End file.
